1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headrest devices and more particularly pertains to a new headrest device for providing a user with a therapeutic device that would enable the individual to engage in relaxation therapy in their home for the treatment of neck and shoulder pressure and pain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headrest devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,357 describes a neck exercise apparatus for developing strength, endurance, and flexibility of the neck. Another type of headrest device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,036 describes a support for a limb of the body having a sheet of flexible material secured to rods at each end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,790 describes a pillow which would allow air to circulate between the user's head and his bed when in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,649 describes a neck curvature alignment device comprising a framework including a base portion adapted to be supported on a planar surface. The device includes a moving mechanism that engages and bears against the users head.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a pair of vertical support arms that support a strap for supporting the head of a user. The support arms also include an adjustment system for raising and lowering a users head upon activating the actuator.